Vocaloid High (MikuXKaito)
by Daiiro Emi
Summary: Story of Miku, and all the other vocalioid characters. Mainly focused on Miku and Kaito's love story. \
1. Chapter 1

Miku was snoring away until her clock finally wakes her up. Miku woke up and checked her clock. "Huh? Oh it's only 7:20am" Miku mumbled "Wait…. 7:20am?! Fudge I'm gonna be darn late!".

The next thing she knew was she was in her uniform and her brother Mikuo was calling from the living room.

"Hey, lil' sis your gonna be late if you keep redoing those twin tails of yours!" Mikuo shouted

"I know! Just give me some time! And why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" She shouted back

"You said you wanted 10 more minutes and you just snoozed off, I tried nudging you but you started 'sleep-kicking' me!" Mikuo said angrily

"Oh my gosh, ok, ok! I'm off then!" Miku greeted and ran into the lift

Around 30 minutes later Miku arrived at her classroom just making it in time for class. She got settled on her seat and her best friends, Ia, Merli, Maika, Lorra started chatting with her.

"Your almost late for the first day of the semester, Miku!" Lorra said teasingly

"I know! I just woke up late okay?!" Miku pouted

They all laughed at Miku's pouty face.

"Hmm..? Where's Rin?" Miku asked

"Seems like she's sick!" Maika said with a worried look

"Wanna visit her today?" Merli asked from the back

"Yeah! Of course!" The gang answered back

"I'll text her, telling her we'll be there at 5" Ia said with a bright smile on her face

At lunch break Miku went away from the group to buy some rice balls for her lunch. She was walking while looking at the scenery out the window until she bumped into someone.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Miku said while she was going to look up

"Nah, I'm fine." The guy with a set of sapphire blue eyes and dark blue hair answered.

Miku looked at the floor and noticed an ice cream was laying on the floor with vanilla splattered on the floor.

"Oh, god I'm really sorry! I'll treat you to a triple scoop cone ice cream, what do you say? She offered him as kindly as she could sound. By the time she looked at his face, his eyes started to sparkle like jewel and he smiled really hard while drooling a bit.

"Yes, please!" The guy shouted with his eyes breaming and kinda drooling at the same time.

— END OF CHAPTER 1 —


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, rather than having lunch Miku joined the blue guy for ice cream. Although it seems like the guy has some serious ice cream addiction because he at least have eaten about more than 10 scoops of different flavours of ice cream. Miku watches him eat in amusement.

"Hehe, you have some serious ice cream addiction there~" Miku teased him "Oh, yeah so what's your name?" (Its bothering me when I call him "**Blue Guy**")

"The name's Kaito!" He said while licking his ice cream "What's yours?"

"I'm Miku, which class are you in?" Miku kept on licking her ice cream

"Class 1B, your in class 1E right? Saw you coming out of the room." Kaito guessed

"Yeah, hehe your sharp too." Miku stood up as the bell rang "Well, Kaito see you some other time?"

"Sure! I'll treat you to a really good ice cream parlour next time!" He laughed and walked over to the west building where the locker rooms are.

Miku walked back to the classroom and her gang questioned her. When she said she met a guy they started asking even more questions until the teacher came in, everyone got back to their seats and settled down.

The next day after school, Miku stayed after for her cleaning duty. As soon as she finished clearing the blackboard and sweeping the floor she took the trash out. After everything was done she washed her hands, snuggled in her sweater and grabbed her bag. As she was about to walk out, she saw someone coming out too. It was Kaito.

"Oh, hey Kaito! Surprised to see you again at this time." Miku was really surprised

"Surprised to see you too! I had a tryout for the basketball team and it seems like I got in!" Kaito seemed really happy but not as happy as when he had ice cream "Well, I did promise you to treat you to a delicious ice cream parlour nearby! C'mon!" He motioned his hand for Miku to walk next to him

Miku walked next to him as they make their way to the ice cream parlour. When they reached the parlour Kaito ran in and quickly ordered something, so I took a seat. He came to the seat and settle down.

"I ordered something special for you! It's gonna be awesome~~!" Kaito looks super excited like a kid

"Thanks, I'm trusting you that it'll be good!" Miku laughed teasingly

Around 5 minutes later the waiter came and served us 2 sundae parfaits.

"It looks awesome!" Miku took a bite "And it tastes even better! This is so good!" She felt like she was in heaven with every bite she had

"I told you it'd be awesome!" Kaito has his happy-go-lucky smile again and it made Miku felt at ease for some reason

An hour after they hung out, Kaito walked Miku home.

"So, you got a sibling?" Kaito asked Miku

"Yeah, an elder brother. His name's Mikuo" Miku answered

"I got a elder sis' name's Meiko." Kaito added "….You.. got a…"

"Hmm? Got a what?" Miku was anxious with the tone of his voice like that

Suddenly someone called Miku from behind.

"MIKU! Your elder brother here!" Mikuo caught up with Miku and Kaito "Who's this dude, Miku?" Mikuo asked her

"He's a new friend, just met him yesterday." She smiled at Kaito trying to signal him into introducing himself

"Hi, I'm Kaito. I like ice cream!" Kaito tried to introduce himself

"Hm.. Nice to meet you Kaito, well now Miku and I should get going." Mikuo said as he glares at Kaito in the eye and grabs Miku's hand as he starts walking

"Hey, brother! Why are you being so rude?!" Miku got pulled by her brother while she sprints a bit. "Bye, Kaito thanks for the ice cream! See you tomorrow!" She greeted and turned around

— END OF CHAPTER 2 —


	3. Chapter 3

When Miku got home, she went in for dinner, had a bath and got in her pyjamas. As she laid down on her bed, someone texted her.

"Hmm? Oh, Rin!" She was surprised to hear from Rin since Rin was sick

The message said:

"Hey, girl! I'm feeling kinda better already. Thanks for visiting yesterday too~

I think I could be in school by next week~~! Could you copy some notes and deliver it to Len pls!

:P Lol, k Night girl!"

"Oh, right notes! Yeah I'll deliver them on Friday." thought Miku

On friday she quickly copied some notes at first break and finished it by almost beginning of lunch break.

"Ah! Finally it's done~!" She stretched, arranged the notes properly and walked out of the class room." As Miku walked out she thought of which class Len was in

"Erm.. Wait isn't Len in class 1B too like Kaito?!" She had a short conspiracy going on in her brain, she continued walking and reached the classroom door.

She peeked her head inside and saw Len by the window. She went in while other people in the class was either having lunch, chatting or not in the room. "Hey, Len!" Miku patted Len's head

"Oh, hey leek head. What brings ya?" Len gave a boring glare to Miku

"Your sister's notes, dude." She said as she handed the notes to Len

"Ah, right.." Len just remembered

"Well, I'm gonna get going and have lunch~ Bai Blondie!" Miku walked out of the classroom but someone creeped up on her

"Hey, Miku~" Kaito whispered in her ear

"Woah! Kaito, you did a real good job creeping up on me!" Miku was shocked almost to death, her eyes were wide opened

"Hehe~ What's up with you and Len?" Kaito was really anxious for some reason

"Just delivering his sister's notes to him. She's my best friend~" Miku said happily

"Ohhh…" Kaito said but in his mind he had a sigh of relieve. A moment later a bunch of girls started showing up around Kaito

"Hey, Kaito~ Wanna grab some ice cream?" Girl 1 said

"Yeah, I'm hungry! Lets go Kaito~" Girl 2 begged

"And who are you?" Girl 3 asked Miku

"Oh, hi I'm Miku, Kaito's friend." Miku smiled

"Well, get lost. Your not in his fan club." Girl 3 whispered into Miku's ear

Miku was getting angry so she turned around and walked away.

"Miku! Wait!" Kaito called out to her

"Hmph, suit yourself with your fan girls 'Baka'ito!" Miku thought in her head and started to run with a frown

When Miku reached the washroom she started washing her face out of anger. When she cooled down a girl next to her spoke to her.

"Hey.. You ok?" The girl asked

"….I guess I'm just kind of angry…. for some reason… I don't know.." Miku answered

"Your weird, but it seems interesting!" The girl unexpectedly was curious "Mind telling me about it? Oh, by the way call me Mei!" She introduced herself and Miku spoke

"I don't really mind… I'm Miku by the way" Miku and Mei headed to a bench outside on the yard and sat down while eating ice cream

"So, what went all wrong?" Mei asked

"Well… there was this I guy I was talking to and then his fangirls started coming up and getting all over him. After that there was a girl she told me to get lost and I got kinda angry" Miku explained from her perspective

"Hm.. Sounds like your jealous?" Mei knew what was going on

"What? No way! I don't like Kaito in that kinda of way!" Miku exclaimed and blushed

"Heh, who said anything about anyone liking anyone?" Mei smirked and gave playful glare to Miku "Hey… Wait a minute.. Did you just say Kaito?" Mei asked

"Yeah..? Since he has fangirls I'm guessing you know him?" Miku guessed

"Not that I only know him… I'm his elder sister.. Meiko.." Meiko said in a low tone

"Huh?! Your Meiko?!" Miku was utterly shocked and surprised "Wait… which means I just confessed my love to his sister?!" Miku thought in her brain which is about to explode

Miku got up and quickly ran back to the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

— END OF CHAPTER 3 —


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Miku couldn't sleep. She was restless and worried that his sister might tell him some girl is crushing on you. She let her imagination go wild.

Imagination scene:

"Ah, Kaito~ This afternoon some girl called… Miku? Yeah, she was real angry cause some of your fangirls were rude to her. Seems like at the end she had a crush on you~ Hehe!" Says Meiko

"Woah?! Seriously Miku? No wonder she was acting strange this afternoon. Wait, she likes me? No way dude, I don't like that girl! She's so damn plain!" Complains Kaito

Imagination fades..

"Wah! I'm so worried!" Miku whined while her face planted onto her pillow. That night she slept anyways but pretty late.

The next morning she went to school looking like a walking dead zombie going to school. She plopped on to there chair, crossed her arms on her desk and buried her face there. Then her gang chatted her up.

"What's wrong with you Miku? You look like a zombie…" Ia said

"Yeah, like that girl I watched from Walking Dead, hehe~!" Lorra said teasingly

"Hope your not getting a cold like Rin too!" Merli said with a worried tone

"That'd be awful.. So what really happened?" Maika asked anxiously

"Huh? Oh… I-I-I er- I-eh… hm…." Miku fell asleep

"Ok, now thats creepy! Miku you ok?!" Lorra asked while nudging her shoulder

"I think she's sleeping.. I'm gonna carry her to the infirmary someone help me?" Merli asked

"I'll go with you!" Maika started tucking away her phone

"Kay, I'll inform the teacher that Miku's not feeling well." Ia said worriedly

A few minutes later the girls got Miku on to the infirmary's bed.

"Well, we'll be going now Miku.. Hope you feel better~" Maika and Merli said then they left

Miku slept without much problem, in third period someone stepped in the infirmary room.

"Ah, my arm bloody hurts! I totally need a rest from basketball!" Complained Kaito as he walked to the curtains which the beds are behind. As he pushed the curtains to the sides he was surprised.

"Miku? What's she doing here? Is she hurt anywhere?" Kaito thought

"Hm… Kaito.." Miku mumbled in her sleep

Kaito freaked out and his face turned red. Then he walked slowly and sat down on the chair on her bedside. He reached out and stroked her hair~

"You could kill me with your smile, you know that?" He whispered quietly and laid his head down next to hers

Around 30 minutes later Miku woke up.

"..uh.." Her eyes started to open " How long has it been?.. Hm?" She felt something warm on her arm and she looked to her side "K-k-k-k-k-Kaito?! What are you doing here?!" Miku was utterly surprised her eyes opened wide like she has seen a ghost and she started blushing.

"..Hmm…?" Kaito's eyes started to open and droop "Miku…?" When he finally realised the current situation he's in, his face turned bright red, he stood up and ran out of the room.

"Ah… He's gone…He looked kinda cute when his face was bright red.." Miku thought to herself and her face was a ready to explode volcano "…He's not giving me any personal space and I can't hold it in anymore…. I'll confess… Then this weigh will be all gone! I know there's a 99% chance I could get rejected but oh well… Better than keeping it like this! We can still be friends right?" Miku thought in her mind.

—END OF CHAPTER 4—


	5. Chapter 5

The next day after school~

"Can I really confess?!" Miku in her thoughts once again "I will! I spent all night practicing! It was kinda embarrassing~ No, no! I will do it!" Miku did a victory pose… Gladly she was in the bathroom stall

She came out of the girl's bathroom and went off to 1B classroom and looked around

"Ah, right he must be practicing basketball!" She murmured and rushed off to the basketball court.

When she reached the basketball court she saw a crowd of girls cheering for Kaito on the bleachers, not including the girl who dissed her the other day ^_^

"I'm glad the girl who told me to get lost isn't here.. But how I'm I suppose to get close to Kaito like this?!" Miku thought to herself

In the mean time, Kaito took a switch and he noticed Miku standing besides the tree out of the basketball court. The wind blew her direction, her hair and clothes blew to the side calmly.

"Ah, the wind.." As Miku didn't notice Kaito looking at her, she used one of her arm to protect her skirt from being blown and one of the hand to tuck back one of her hair stands behind her ear.

Kaito blushed and automatically muttered "So pretty…" He looked into Miku's eyes and they made eye contact (Me(Emi): Finally, bro! Get movin' Love Birds!3)

"Eh… He noticed me.." Miku thought when she made eye contact with Kaito then she looked down and blushed while Kaito walked out of the court and over to her

The fangirls basically fainted cause of Kaito's aura when he walked passed them (#AnimeBishoujoReference) Some of them looked at him and got kinda angry at Miku when they saw Kaito approaching her

"Um.. Hi Kaito" Miku gave him a gentle smile

"Hi, Miku" Kaito smiled back and kinda blushed a little more "Your watching our game?" Kaito asked

"Yeah, I don't know much about basketball but I'm getting an idea of how it works~! Oh, but I wanted to talk to you about something!" She blushed and her voice got a little quieter

"Well, wait here! I'm gonna grab us some drinks, want anything?" Kaito asked, He's trying to escape from letting Miku see his face turn red like lava

"Um, Coke would be nice!" Miku said

"Kay, give me a moment!" Kaito ran off to the cafeteria

While Kaito calmed himself down in the cafeteria, his angry fangirls walked over to Miku..

"Hey, who are you and why did Kaito come and talk to you?!" Girl 1 says angrily

"Yeah! Get lost, if your in love with him then join our club!" Girl 2 says

"Kaito's everyones so you don't have the rights to steal him from us!" Girl 3 says

"U-u-u-uh, I-i-i-i-i-i-I'm s-sorry? I guess?" Miku doesn't know what to say

Kaito comes running back and sees the pack of fangirls shouting at Miku

"Hey, what are you girls doing?" Kaito frowns

"W-w-We're just greeting her, K-k-Kaito!" Girl 4 says sweetly

"It doesn't look that way to me! Girls, please get out of here before I get mad…" Kaito shouted

"O-o-o-okay…." All the fangirls gave up

"Erm… Should I go with the fangirls? He said girls so I might as well.." She started walking away

"Wait, Miku! I don't mean you!" Kaito suddenly shouted

"Huh? Oh, um, ok.." Miku walked back under the tree

"What did this girls did to you Miku? Are you hurt anywhere?" Kaito asked worriedly with a frown on his face

"Oh, no Kaito. They only verbally abused me but nothing physical~" Miku said with a sweet smile on her face trying to cover up her frustration

"Miku… I care about you too you know! You don't have to hide your pain!" Kaito said

"Hm.." Miku said as a yes

Kaito hands her a can of coke and started speaking

"What did you want to talk about Miku?" Kaito asked while playing with his basketball

"Oh um…." Miku got flustered "Eh… well…" As Miku was about to confess she got flustered "Y-y-y-y-you free today? I'll treat you to some i-ice c-c-cream as a compensate for the n-n-new years!" She couldn't confess (_Well, what did you expect from flustered moe Japanese heroines anyways._)

"Ice cream?! Yea, I'm in for it!" Kaito beamed a huge smile and ran back to the court then he turned back and waved "Wait for me in front of the school gate after practice!" then he went back to the court

"Hehe… What did you expect from yourself, Miku" Miku mumbled to herself and smiled a weak sad smile

That day, they had ice cream and Kaito walked Miku home…

—END OF CHAPTER 5—

**_Message from Mi-Chan~! _**

**_ "_****_Christmas Holiday is over! (I'm so sad T_T) Nonetheless I'll try keeping the update at least between 2-3 days cause I'll be having about 3 to 6 projects which will keep me from being a free-bird (Hehe~) But please keep on looking forward to Chapter 6 and after! ^_^"_**


	6. Chapter 6

Its been two months since the start of the school term, Miku hasn't made any progress in her life with Kaito but she was happy that Rin got better and came to school. Seems like Rin knew what was going on to Miku since Len updates her on whats happening. After school, Friday Miku and Rin are cleaning up. (Ah, Len's also in the basketball team~! Ka-ku-ii, Len-kun!~~) Miku is on duty once again today but with Rin!

"Miku! I'll take out the trash and I'll be going with Len today, sorry girl! Gotta make dinner! Parents are out again on some kinda business trip.." Rin said with a smile and worried eyebrows

"Aw, I'm gonna be lonely but Len is lucky! U make him awesome dinner and bento everyday!" Miku said with a smile

"Any who! I'll be off! See ya, girl!" Rin ran off

"Ah… why can't I have a sister like Rin?!" Miku pouted

Kaito walks and stops at the door

"Haha, I'm guessing your pouting cause Rin had to go off again?" Kaito crossed his arms and laughed

"Geez, can't convince her to stay! Rin and Len's so-called Twin-Magnet is too strong!" Miku pouted

"Then… wanna go home together?" Kaito asked with a smirk

"Yeah, sure.." Miku said with a sigh

Later on they walk out to the main street.

"Woah! That guitar is so pretty!" Miku saw a guy carrying a bare guitar "Too bad he isn't keeping it in a case… Looks new too." she frowned

"Hm? You like guitars? Do you play it?" Kaito asked

"I LOVE guitars! One of my favourite instruments~ Although mine broke a long time ago. I play a little, not too much and I suck at it.." Miku laughed it off

"Now I wanna hear you play, haha! You free this tomorrow? We can hang and I'll bring my brother's guitar for you to borrow!" Kaito smiled

"Tomorrow? Sure! I'm really excited~!" Miku smiled

"Oh course! Your going on a date with one of the most popular guy in school!" Kaito said jokingly and smirked

"Uh.. I'm actually excited about the guitar, not you… Sorry to disappoint you bro.." Miku laughed

"Oh c'mon! Your not interested in guys at all, Miku? Don't you have a crush on anyone?" Kaito asked

"What? Its not that I'm not interested in boys but I like someone I guess…" Miku shrugged "Anyways, see ya later!" Miku ran off

"Huh? She likes someone…..?" Kaito mumbled with a disappointed look

[MESSAGE FROM Mi-chan!~

Sorry guys, I've been busy lately and I have to make a book for my history project! Well, trying to light up my rainbow and the colours keeps falling off… Cya guys!]


End file.
